


O belo adormecido

by MrsAna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940's, Dubious Consent Kiss, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, War, World War II
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Well, I love and ship Stucky since 2014.I made this story after seeing a fanart of Steve and Bucky on the snow.<3 And I mixed it with my love for fairytales, specially Sleeping Beauty.The text language It's Brazillian portuguese, I hope you like it.Steve find a soldier on the snow.He might be sleeping or might be dead, but all Steve could see isa very very handsome and young man.





	O belo adormecido

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I love and ship Stucky since 2014.  
> I made this story after seeing a fanart of Steve and Bucky on the snow.  
> <3 And I mixed it with my love for fairytales, specially Sleeping Beauty.  
> The text language It's Brazillian portuguese, I hope you like it.
> 
> Steve find a soldier on the snow.  
> He might be sleeping or might be dead, but all Steve could see is  
> a very very handsome and young man.

Rússia, década de 40

 

Havia algum tempo em que estivera andando, perdido no meio do nada, com muito receio de ser pego pelos inimigos, sentindo frio, fome, e correndo o risco de a qualquer momento ter um fuzil de um soldado inimigo apontando para ele. 

Mas fraquejar seria errado naquele momento. Desistir, dar pra trás quando muitas pessoas necessitavam dele seria uma enorme traição para com sua pátria amada.

Seus aliados estavam todos espalhados, em meio ao frio. O campo coberto pelo branco fofo e puro da neve.

O exército americano havia sido enviado para cercar o exército nazista, que já vinha sofrendo muitas baixas, naquele inverno rigoroso. Estavam na Rússia, incluindo ele, que com seu heroísmo tornou-se um símbolo de um país.

Muitos estavam apostando todas as suas fichas nele.

Era apenas um rapaz muito corajoso, e fazia o seu melhor, gostando de ser reconhecido, finalmente. Agora não era mais o menino franzino e desprezado do Brooklyn. Mas é claro que gostaria que as pessoas não o vissem apenas como um herói, mas como um ser humano também.

Havia fraquezas, erros que cometia. Haviam anseios, desejos, medos nele também, que muitos pareciam não ver, pareciam não notar.

E também havia o imenso desejo de tirar umas férias de si mesmo. Sim, do peso que era ter que carregar consigo o nome e a imagem do Capitão América, do peso de ser o Capitão América desde que acordava até quando se deitava para dormir (ou tentar dormir).

‘’Como eu gostaria de estar em casa... como seria bom se meus pais ainda estivessem vivos. Como eu queria que ninguém tivesse tido a estúpida ideia desta guerra.’’

E assim pensando, o Capitão, que possuía dentro de si uma enorme ternura pelas pessoas, apesar de tudo, foi caminhando.

Vestia um largo sobretudo escuro, cobrindo o seu uniforme, e na cabeça, um capacete. Afinal por mais habilidades que tivesse, não era imune ao frio, nem a balas em sua cabeça. Não deveria jamais negligenciar sua parcela de ser humano, ignorada por muitos.

Os flocos de neve caíam esparsos, lindos. Ele os acreditava verdadeiros milagres da natureza. Impossível não amá-los. Mas milagre mesmo era o mundo ter sobrevivido a essa Segunda Grande Guerra, da qual ele tanto quis fazer parte, para provar que havia um lugar para ele no mundo. Era mais uma luta consigo mesmo, do que com o inimigo. Queria provar seu valor. Sua honra. Mas Steve jamais precisaria de uma guerra para isso. Quem o conhecesse a fundo saberia de todas as suas qualidades, sem que precisasse de um atestado de heroísmo.

Continuava caminhando em meio à paisagem gélida enfeitada com flocos de cristal, quando seus pés quase tropeçaram em algo grande que estava largado no chão.

Assustou-se, pensava que era alguma armadilha, ou um soldado do Eixo deitado no chão, pronto para emboscá-lo. Apertou os olhos tentando ver com clareza o que era aquilo, e sua expressão foi tomada da mais genuína curiosidade.

Deitado, pálido, os olhos cerrados, imóvel, estava um rapaz no chão. Sua boca tinha traços harmoniosos, quase infantis, que passavam a Steve a sensação de pureza. Ele parecia apenas dormir. Teria falecido? Não havia sinal de ferimento aparente. A pele estava quase sem cor, os lábios meio roxos.

Essa sensação o deixou deveras comovido. E curioso.

Abaixou-se para ver o rapaz mais de perto. Espreitou, olhando para os lados. Ninguém ao redor.

Não resistiu e passou a mão enluvada nos cabelos do jovem, úmidos por conta do clima frio. Eram cabelos castanhos, com um corte elegante. Olhando tamanha beleza, Steve não se furtou a sentir pena do jovem, tirando uma nefasta conclusão superficial: ‘’Morto. É uma pena. Aposto que deve ter família, pessoas que o amam, e que esperam por ele. Mas nunca mais o verão.’’

De repente, estacou. E se fosse um inimigo? Olhou bem para as roupas do soldado desconhecido. Não havia sinal algum que o denunciasse como pertencente aos nazistas. Nem condecorações, nem insígnias que indicassem que estava ao lado de Hitler. Steve apalpou seus bolsos, e encontrou uma cédula de identidade com o nome do jovem:

SARGENTO JAMES B. BARNES

‘’Um dos nossos, então’’, concluiu Steve. E em sinal de respeito, tirou o capacete, fechou os olhos e pediu a Deus que o recebesse em seu seio, e que nos céus ele encontrasse o conforto que lhe faltara naqueles tempos de batalhas sangrentas.

Ao abrir os olhos, ainda ajoelhado junto ao que julgava ser um cadáver, sentiu novamente seu peito ser atingido por um amor tão forte, por uma ternura tão meiga e poderosa, que não resistiu novamente ao encanto daquele jovem apolíneo desfalecido. Inclinou-se e sem mais, tocou a boca do tal Sargento com a sua própria.

Seus olhos verteram algumas lágrimas, de emoção, ou talvez desejo incontido. E sem poder parar, beijou-o mais, e mais, como que obedecendo a um poderoso chamado da natureza. A boca do jovem, apesar de um tanto quanto fria, era deliciosa e terna. Em outro momento Steve teria adorado beijá-lo mais ainda, sorvendo-lhe a boca, colhendo o mel silvestre de seus lábios.

Até que, quase sem fôlego, o valente Capitão interrompeu o beijo. Secou os vestígios das lágrimas, que quase iam congelando aos poucos.

‘’Que tolo eu devo parecer agora. Ainda bem que, espero, não fui visto por ninguém.’’ Mas então ao olhar novamente pelo jovem que julgava morto, tomou um susto. Ele havia... se mexido? Sim, seu rosto de repente adquirira uma expressão de quem estava acordando... sim, ele iria despertar de seu sono, que Steve julgara ter sido o da morte.

O jovem e belo sargento abriu os olhos, piscando-os. Estava... deitado no meio da neve? Ou eram as nuvens do paraíso? 

Aquele homem ajoelhado na sua frente, quem seria? Um anjo que viera recebê-lo em sua última e eterna morada? Mas ao olhar bem para o anjo, viu que o mesmo vestia uniforme. Um anjo militar?

O ''anjo militar'' lhe sorriu. Seus olhos pareciam ter chorado. Por quem choraria o belo homem? 

Impossível ver Steve sorrindo e não sorrir também. James Barnes retribuiu o sorriso, com sua boca infantil.

Era um milagre. E não apenas por ser o fim da Segunda Grande Guerra, praticamente, mas também por ser o começo de uma linda história, permeada de muitos beijos e sorrisos mais, como aqueles, na neve.


End file.
